


Star From Houston

by vinesse



Series: Tumblr Anon Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fem!Dave, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to take Dove up on the roof to show her something he's sure she never gets to see in her home city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star From Houston

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a lovely and sweet anon over on my tumblr. I don't really care for this, but figure I better post it anyway.

"Egbert, I'm telling you, this is a bad idea. This is like what bad ideas have nightmares about, holy shit. Will you get this wrapped around your tiny skull?" Dove ground out, looking up at the black-haired boy who was currently climbing his way across the roof. The blonde leaned out the second story window, trying to hide her look of terror. "Hell no, Egbert, I'm not going up there. Can't make me, dammit."

  
"Dove, come on! It's nice up here, I swear!"

  
"Hell to the fucking no. It's as cold as the ninth circle of fucking hell out here. And I happen to like my bones all aligned correctly and not shattered."

  
John grinned, and easily made his way to the edge of the roof above the window, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll help you up. You trust me, right?"

  
The sunglasses-clad girl stared up at her best friend, one of only a handful of people she would ever admit to actually caring for. A sigh made it's way through her pursed lips, and she stood up on the windowsil, arching her body to grab the edge of the roof. "I swear, John, if you let me fall, I'll fucking kill you from the afterlife. Make you fall down stairs. I fucking warn-"

  
"And up you go!" John laughed as he easily pulled the girl onto the roof beside him, interupting one of her famous rants. "See, that wasn't so bad."

  
"What about getting down??"

  
"Well. That's sort of compli-"

  
"EGBERT."

  
"I swear, it'll be fine!" The teen grinned, and got up, leading his best friend across the roof, to the highest point. "Can you even see with those glasses on? It's night, love."

  
"I can see better than you. And I told you to stop calling me that, it's stupid and sappy." The blond glared, sitting beside John and wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. "What are we supposed to be looking at up here, dork?"

  
"Just look up," Fingers brushed against Dove's chin as John gently tilted her head up. The girl made no move as John gently took her sunglasses, revealing red eyes that burned like hot coals.

  
"Did I give you permission to do that, Egbert? I think fucking not." There was silence as the two studied the night sky. "...It's so clear. Holy shit. You never see the stars in Houston." Wonder colored Dove's voice as she studied the galaxies, a tanned hand reaching up to trace the paths in the night.

  
"I thought you'd like it." John grinned, wrapping an arm around his companion, pulling her closer. He watched as she lifted her hand up, and he took her free one, fingers curling around Dove's hand and holding her tightly. John resumed looking up, smiling as his best friend in the world leaned her head against him.

  
"Egbert, are you makin' a move on me? Such class, luring me up on a roof so I can't escape."

  
"You're not pulling away!"

  
"Nope. Why the hell would I do somethin' stupid like that?"

  
"Hehe. You're stupid, Love Dove."

  
"Oh man. You're gonna have to stop that if you wanna shot with me."

  
"You're saying that like we're not already practically dating."

  
"I will break up with you."

  
"No you won't."

  
"Nah. I won't."


End file.
